


hoshi (星)

by reyfon



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, One-Shot, Romance?, Secret Crush, Stars, midnight sappy short talk, mintomi, not into astrology
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyfon/pseuds/reyfon
Summary: Nyalinya tidak lebih dari sekedar setitik debu bintang di antara angkasa
Relationships: Kim Minju/Honda Hitomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	hoshi (星)

**Author's Note:**

> Halo para pembaca budiman  
> Ini reyfon, baru saja kembali menulis mintomi  
> akhir-akhir ini rasanya sulit menulis  
> untung aja ada kesempatan sebelum mood menghilang
> 
> selamat membaca, hoho

* * *

Kim Minjoo tidak sengaja menemukan kebiasaan baru.

Malam itu Minjoo tidak memikirkan apa-apa selain mengambil pakaian kering di balkon apartemen. Kalau tidak diingatkan Eunbi, mungkin Minjoo sukses meninggalkannya dan membiarkan basah kembali karena embun di esoknya. Setengah mampus ia berlari di tengah kaki yang lemas akibat latihan hari itu setibanya di apartemen saat itu. Sebenarnya balkon mereka bersekat dengan dunia luar sehingga tidak mudah melihat langsung selain sekatnya digeser layaknya pintu. Minjoo sadar setelah meletakan semua pakaian ke keranjang, sekatnya tidak tertutup rapat. 

Seharusnya ia hanya perlu menutup dan mengunci pintu sekat alih-alih terpaku pada langit gelap yang terbentang.

Bukan sekedar langit bersama Bulan, kawannya. Atau kabut-kabut awan yang semilir bergerak. 

Malam itu cakrawala menampakan bintang dengan berbagai warnanya, kelap-kelip hampir tidak mengedipkan mata Minjoo. Tentu saja sabit bulan menggantung cantik dipondasi galaksi Bima Sakti tipis di belakang. Tidak terbesit apa-apa, pun hawa dingin menerpa saja tidak diacuhkannya. Minjoo hanya berbenak bahwa pemandangan malam saat itu adalah baik dari terbaik yang pernah tergambarkan di memori.

Kalau tidak sibuk atau kelelahan sekali, hampir tiap malam Minjoo menyempatkan ke balkoni alibi tutup sekat. Padahal ia hanya mencari pemandangan sejenis yang ia lihat kemarin itu. Sebuah peralihan stress baru, efeknya cukup nyata untuk pikiran Minjoo. Ketenangan di antara kesibukan kota Seoul terletak di tempat yang tidak pernah Minjoo terbesatkan. Bersyukur apartemen mereka cukup tinggi hingga Minjoo merasa lebih dekat dan tak perlu menanjak bukit agar lebih jelas. 

Biasanya Minjoo akan menyelinap pukul-pukul sepuluh ke atas sambil membawa snack kecil-kecilan sebagai teman menonton galaksi. Kadang-kadang langit tampak jelas memperlihatkan komponen kelap-kelipnya, pula hanya setitik-dua titik berjauhan yang membuat Minjoo hanya bertahan berdiri dua menit lalu kembali ke dalam. 

Di tengah acara menyaksikan salah satu karya Tuhan, Minjoo akan berbisik dari benak. Apa saja. Didominasi pertanyaan, keluhan, dan omong kosong. Di saat-saat sendiri begini, Minjoo merasa lega. Ketika hanya ada dunia dan dirinya, atau dirinya dan bintang-bintang, semuanya terasa menenangkan. Bahkan sempat bertanya-tanya kenapa tidak dari dulu cakrawala malam jadi daya tarik. Kenapa baru berarti di mata Minjoo? Kenapa sinar-sinar yang berikatan itu berbekas saat ini? 

Minjoo hanya dapat tersenyum selagi galaksi mencoba memberikan pemandangan terbaiknya.

* * *

* * *

Latihan dan pemotretan majalah sebagai model tentu memakan tenaga ekstra, tidak hanya fisik, pun batin dikuras sampai dasar. Namanya lah idol, segala aspek itu ditempa habis-habisan sampai Minjoo sendiri tak lagi memusingkannya.

Setelah makan snack malam di apartemen, satu-satu dari anggota pergi ke kamar masing-masing. Entah membasuh diri lalu tidur, atau membasuh diri dan melakukan hal lain. Tentu saja selagi ada waktu, Minjoo akan kembali ke balkoni. Lagipula pukul sebelas malam, menyangga diri di balkon setengah sekat tertutup tidak begitu bahaya. Minjoo akan mandi setelah menyelesaikan acara penutup harinya. 

"Oh? Minjoo?" 

Chaeyeon yang sedang merapikan dapur berhenti sejenak setelah melihat Minjoo dengan jaket. Tidak. Chaeyeon tidak kaget, lagipula dia sudah tahu aktivitas lain Minjoo di jam segini. 

"Ah, _eonnie_ ," Minjoo meletakkan telunjuk di tengah mulut mendesis, "jangan kasih tau siapa-siapa."

Lee hanya terkekeh, mengangguk kecil, memberikan syarat tangan 'ok', "Jangan lama-lama, nanti sakit. Dingin soalnya."

Minjoo melenggang pergi dan Chaeyeon segera ke kamar setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. 

Melangkahlah Minjoo ke balkoni, menutup pelan-pelan pintu penghubung dapur dan balkon, lalu menempatkan diri di posisi biasa ia berobservasi. Meski sisa dingin musim salju terasa, tidak menghentikan Minjoo mengangkat kepala dan mulai menyaksikan langit malam. 

Hari ini malam tidak begitu diganggu polusi cahaya, sehingga bintang yang berdempetan bisa dilihat mata telanjang. Bulan tiga per empat tidak begitu memiliki sinar, tapi Minjoo masih menyukainya. Galaksi sedang oke untuk Minjoo bersedia berdiri lima belas menit.

_kreeek!_

"Minjoo, kau di sini?"

Kalau refleknya jelek, mungkin Minjoo melempar gelas coklat panasnya ke luar atau menjatuhkannya hingga pecah. Dibuat terkejut oleh Honda Hitomi bukan asing lagi untuk Minjoo, secara gadis itu pasti ada saja hal yang tak terduga darinya. 

Minjoo menoleh, "Hitomi?" 

Si pipi persik yang masih menganyam alis, melangkah ke balkon dan mensejajarkan diri selagi Minjoo membuka sekatnya lebih lebar.

"Bagaimana kau tau aku ada di sini?" tanya Minjoo.

"Kau tidak ada di kamar, kamar mandi, ruang tengah. Yujin tidak ingat juga jika kau pergi ke konbini. Aku juga tidak berekspetasi kau ada di sini, tapi, oh—nyatanya ada." 

Gadis yang dielukan serupa Aprodith itu hanya tertawa, "Ya.. begitulah. Ada apa mencariku?" 

"Soal edit-edit video," mata Hitomi menelisik langit kemudian, "kurasa Minjoo sedang sibuk, jadi nanti saja." 

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" imbuh Hitomi. 

Tentu saja Minjoo menggeleng kuat. Tentu saja Minjoo mengucapkan lantang Hitomi tidak menggangu, dalam hati. Tentu saja dengan senang hati Minjoo menerima kehadiran Hitomi saat ini. 

Karena, mengapa harus melarang orang tempatmu jatuh hati menemuimu?

"Justru kau datang di waktu yang tepat," tukas Minjoo, menyodorkan coklat panasnya meski diganggu detak jantung yang mendadak berpacu. Hitomi menerima gelas itu dan memberinya satu sesapan. 

"Seberapa tepat?"

"Hmm.. tujuh puluh lima persen?"

"Seasik itu menyaksikan langit malam, Minjoo? Aku mengerti kau memang mahluk melankolis, tapi kukira tidak sampai begini," tutup Hitomi dengan kekehannya yang lucu. 

Honda Hitomi tidak pernah bisa Minjoo tebak. Perkiraannya meleset setelah melihat Hitomi menetap sekarang. Biasanya gadis pipi tembam ini tidak sudi menginterupsi dunia orang lain. Menyadari Hitomi kini mencoba mencari serunya menyaksikan cakrawala, tentu Minjoo heran tidak heran. 

"Daripada bersanding tatap dengan langit-langit kamar, aku lebih senang menghabiskan tenaga mataku untuk menelusuri langit malam."

"Atau mengajariku mengedit video?"

Minjoo berkedip pada Hitomi, ".. setelah ini?"

Hitomi menahan tawa, "Ah, baiklah baiklah."

Spontan, Hitomi menggigigil singkat karena satu terpaan angin. Minjoo mengerti dia memang tidak begitu kuat pada hawa dingin. Maka demi mencegah Hitomi kembali ke dalam, Minjoo melepas jaket dan meletakkannya di pundak Hitomi. Setidaknya Minjoo masih berbalut kaus rajutan lengan panjang.

"Terima kasih, Pangeran Bintang." 

Panggilan menggelikan itu melepas tawa Minjoo seketika, "Oh, tidak. Disebut pangeran tidak masalah, tapi belakangnya.. ugh, tidak tidak." 

" _Dayo nee_."

Wajah mereka menghadap langit bersamaan. Masing-masing diam meniti komponen langit mana yang menarik hati. Bagi Minjoo, karena saking banyaknya bintang bertebar, ia terhibur dan tidak cepat bosan. Ketidakmengertiannya tentang ilmu perbintangan tidak menghentikan Minjoo untuk mengobservasi gemintang hanya dengan mata telanjang. Bahkan jika kegiatan ini tetap berlanjut, Minjoo berencana membeli teropong bintang supaya lebih mengasikan lagi. 

Lain hal pada Hitomi, Minjoo tidak tahu. Bisa saja Hitomi terpaksa menetap, bisa saja Hitomi detik ini akan meninggalkannya karena membosankan, dan bisa jadi Hitomi tidak suka pemandangan spektakuler di atas sana. Entah perasaan seperti apa yang sekarang Minjoo rasakan; gugup, bercampur senang. Tidak bisa dinarasikan, ia hanya membiarkannya mengalir. 

Hitomi memangkas habis jarak di antara mereka hingga bahu bersentuhan, Minjoo menoleh karenanya, "Kenapa?"

"Kalau beku sampai sakit 'kan tidak lucu."

Afeksi kecil Hitomi membuahkan senyum kecil pada bibir Kim Minjoo. Dengan Hitomi yang dikenal galak dan kejam, mendapatkan perhatian darinya adalah kehormatan sendiri untuk Minjoo. Akan lebih bagus bila Minjoo dapat merasakan kebaikan serupa untuk waktu yang lama. 

Angkasa kini diabaikan Minjoo karena terbuai Hitomi. Iris coklatnya bukan lagi melamat bintang bersama bulan, melainkan Honda Hitomi dan hanya Hitomi di pikiran. Minjoo tidak berani menatap langsung, hanya mengintip ke samping pun sukses memberi rona pada pipi. Diberi pemandangan paling keren dari yang terkeren pun, Minjoo bisa jadi kekeh Hitomi nomor satu.

Apalagi melihat wajah tembam nan cantiknya disinari cahaya pantulan dari rembulan, lantas bintang mana yang berani mengusik nomor satunya Minjoo?

"Aku suka.."

_Aku suka Hitomi_

_Kim Minjoo mencintai Honda Hitomi_

"Suka?"

Hitomi menarik sudut alis, Minjoo lagi-lagi memberi sungging, "Aku suka angkasa gulita."

Minjoo mengerti tatapan tidak paham Hitomi, maka ia menarik diri sedikit supaya kali ini dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, "Jika malamku ditemani langit seperti ini, aku pastikan aku baik-baik saja." apalagi bersamamu.

Tawa hambar keluar dari mulut Hitomi, mengejeknya, "Aku tidak mengerti isi kepalamu, Minjoo. Tetapi Minjoo dengan kemelankolisannya tidak buruk." 

Minjoo mengendikkan bahu. Makin malam mungkin bisa semakin kacau untuknya berkicau perihal perasaan. Maka ia mengajak Hitomi kembali ke dalam dengan menyuruhnya lebih dulu.

"Aku mau tutup sekat. Duluan saja, nanti aku kamarmu."

"Baiklah—buatkan teh hangat sekalian, ya."

Minjoo merespon setuju, lalu membiarkan Hitomi pergi bersama jaket dan gelas kosongnya, langkah kakinya kini tak dapat Minjoo dengar lagi selain suara pintu tertutup. 

Dia memandang angkasa untuk terakhir kali malam ini sebelum menutup sekatnya. Tak tertinggal perasaan masygul dan tatapan lara.

Minjoo pastikan akan menyampaikan perasaan dengan langit yang lebih baik lagi. Langit dengan pemandangan yang sama saat itu. 

"Belum saatnya, angkasa. Belum."

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai selesai  
> sebenarnya mau mencoba menuangkan banyak filosofi dan suasana manis-pahit gitu, cuma daya menulis saya belum sampai ;;-;;  
> Jika ada ooc atau kesalahan lain, tolong dimaafkan  
> Silahkan tinggalkan kritik, saran, dan kesan
> 
> Sampai jumpa di fiksi selanjutnya~


End file.
